


The Crying Soul

by Werecakes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Sad, fuck my life, why do I love these characters?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili hears a strange melody that repeats itself at night. It continues to haunt him, while people tell him they hear nothing he finds out that Kili and Thorin hear it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crying Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. But please do give me feed back, it may becomes something more.
> 
> Suggestion- listen to "All Gone" by The Last Of Us soundtrack while reading! It's the melody I was listening to while writing.

Fili had heard it a few nights now. The melody of it was beautiful, but it shuddered, as if the hands pulling the string across the fiddle were not steady. It added a hint of sorrow that prevented his eyes from closing as he laid next to his brother and uncle. He turned his head to the side as it got closer, something stirring inside of him. His hands became sweaty, his heart drumming to the beat of the melody. Something about it coming closer made him scared. It terrified him.

He sat up, the wood under him creaked. The small house in lake town barely fit them all, all of them curled up on the floor, huddled for warmth against the cold of the night. 

"What is it laddie?" Balin asked, he on watch, even in town they could trust little.

"Do you hear that?"

Balin tilted his head, ear up. He waited for a good long while before saying. "Hear what?"

"How can you not hear it? The song."

"There is no song, Fili. You are tired. Sleep, rest. We all need it."

The golden prince frowned as he heard the melody travel, it went from the corner of the house over towards the door. He followed it with his eyes, when his sight came to the door Balin got up. He stretched.

"I need some fresh air. I will be back shortly." He slipped outside and the melody stopped.

Feeling odd about the strange behavior he settled back down, this time able to fall asleep.

The next night Fili heard it again. It started up when he was walking back to their temporary home, arms full with clothing that they needed. He stopped when the first notes filled the air. He closed his eyes as his heart started to beat harder, fear once again crawling up his spine like a spider. A lump formed in his throat that made it hard for him to swallow.

Kili came running past him, pausing long enough to notice he had passed his brother before back tracking to Fili. "Hey, uh, this may sound weird but... um.. do you hear that?"

"You too? I asked Balin and-"

"I've been asking everyone," Kili scratched at his arms. "They hear nothing. I... I was worried that I was going out of my mind or the spider venom did something to my head."

"Then that would make two of us. Does it... make you..."

"Scared? Terrified is more like it, but I'm not going to live in a shadow. I want to find out what this is."

"What are you two doing?" Dwalin spoke up at the same time the melody stopped.

"We... here are some clothes." Kili grabbed a bunch from Fili. "Come on, help out."

The warrior grunted before taking some. "Best not leave the group."

"Why? We're fit warriors."

"We need to keep you safe, nonetheless." Dwalin's voice seemed distant, detached and strange.

The brothers shared a look, following him back to the rest of the group. People were certainly starting to act very strange.

Late that night the melody had woken Fili out of a deep sleep, though, the melody sounded more like crying. Deep sobs that pulled at his heart and his eyes began to sting. They were crying so badly, such pain that no one could understand. He sat up, sniffling and rubbing a hand over his eyes. Why did he start crying? What was he hearing?

"Oh laddie." The kind voice of Bofur spoke up, he came over, knelt down and put a hand on Fili's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Fili felt a stone fractured inside of him, pieces of the rock tumbling away, each leaving terrible trails of sadness. He choked out a sob as the melody got louder, becoming wails. Fili pulled his knees up, covering his ears. He didn't want to hear any more.  
"Make her stop, make her stop." Fili murmured.

Then warm arms were around him, pulling him to the side and against the familiar chest of his uncle. Thorin hummed, his deep voice drowning out most of the melody as he stroked Fili's back and rocked him gently. Thorin looked sadly to Bofur as he comforted his nephew until he was asleep.

"You hear her too then..." Bofur lowered his head. "We need to go back. We need to stop, all three of you have heard her."

Thorin shook his head. "It won't matter. We've heard it, we can't escape our fates."

"Will you go out then?"

"Yes."

The next night Dwalin pulled the oars to a boat along the water. Fili, Kili, and Thorin sat in the boat, all was silent, the only sound being that of the oars paddling in the water. When they got to shore they started to hear the melody.

"Fili, Kili." Thorin reached up, stroking their hair as he had done when they were small things. He let his kingly visage drop showing them the uncle that had helped raise them. "I am so proud of both of you. I have been hard on you Fili and I am sorry for that."

"We're not going home if that is what you're trying to do." Kili snapped.

"No. But I must confess, if it was only I that heard the Gahy Umùrad I would send you home with your consent or not, but it would seem... you had heard her before me." His bottom lip began to tremble as he touched their faces. "I am so, very, proud to have been your uncle. I cannot ask for you to forgive this fool of a dwarf."  
"Thorin," Kili took Thorin's hand and gave it a squeeze. "What's wrong? Tell us."

"You said we heard the Gahy Umùrad, what is that?" Fili asked.  
"She has many names, but for us, she is The Crying Soul. She weeps over those who will die soon."

"W...we're going to die?" Fili asked softly. "A-all of us?"

Thorin nodded, a few tears falling from his eyes. "I am sorry, my children."

"Then that melody is her crying."

"Yes." Thorin pulled them along, his hands on their back. "Come, we shall meet her, it will ease our souls when the time comes."

**Author's Note:**

> Gahy - to cry softly   
> Umùrad - the soul


End file.
